Report 641
Report #641 Skillset: Wicca Skill: Broom Org: Shadowdancers Status: Rejected Jul 2011 Furies' Decision: We will allow SWEEP with a wiccan broom to remove illustory script and magic mouths. Problem: For a skill tailored moreover as a flavour ability with a touch of utility, some steps could be made to further enhance the use of the skill as a utility ability for wiccans who can already naturally fly. Solution #1: When mounted upon a broom, enable it to act as a veritable waterwalking enchantment since the description already states that both it and the rider are floating off the ground. Solution #2: With a broom wielded, should a wiccan SWEEP ROOM, which would allow it to sweep a random room effect in an unmelded rooms. Solution #3: Essentially, reinforcing a door by jamming the broom into a door handle could stop that door from being opened until the broom breaks from the strain of pressure. Summoning the broom can remove this jamming prematurely as well. Player Comments: ---on 7/14 @ 21:15 writes: Solution 1 should be levitate enchantment, I think. Trueproning/sprawl would knock you off broom, yes? Solution 2, ehh.. I'm hesitant to give wiccans anti- mage/druid abilities, even taking into account that 'unmelded' bit. Solution 3 sounds awesome. Not only is it hilarious, it gives forests an equivalent to magelock. ---on 7/14 @ 22:03 writes: My personal favourite is solution 3. Go for it. ---on 7/15 @ 02:32 writes: I don't really like any of these options as they are now. Solution 1 reintroduces the prior issues with surfboards (rare, unstripable waterwalk is a difficult to balance factor with aquamancer demenses) as a class skill for a small portion of the playerbase. Solution 2 is rather nifty and would make a good ability if not for the fact that it is restricted only to communes. Solution 3 would add a new layer of obnoxiousness to door slamming contests in villages, if it stacks with magelock. That said, all of these can be good solutions, if the issues are resolved by the things laid out in the comment below this one. ---on 7/15 @ 02:33 writes: Solution 1 fix: Make brooms give waterwalk (or levitate if you go with that) as an enchantment whenever you RUB BROOM. Defense is stripable as normal. Solution 2 fix: Add equivilent capacity to soulwash with ABJURE SOULWASH GROUND. Solution 3 fix: Broom door jamming does not stack with magelock. ---on 7/17 @ 15:50 writes: I think levitate makes more sense then waterwalking for solution1, as literal floating is closer to levitate then waterwalking. In any event, if being knocked over takes you off your broom, then the only time your waterwalking or levitation would be normally stripped by a demesne (when protection scroll is dissolved) is when the demesne should knock you off broom anyways via proning/sprawling. If that isn't true for whatever reason, then rubbing is the better way to go if it's decided to add that utility to brooms, though it doesn't make a large amount of sense thematically. ---on 7/18 @ 23:12 writes: It doesn't specifically need to be rubbing the broom. Any sort of "activate broom to receive defense" syntax would work just as well for balance purposes. ---on 7/23 @ 19:51 writes: Wouldn't 'getting on broom to activate defense' count? Not sure why it would need something else beyond that (doesn't make sense for the broom to provide it if you're not riding it). ---on 7/31 @ 23:42 writes: I don't feel this change is necessary. Wicca, on a whole, is a fairly strong skillset already and the ability has good utility already for most wiccans.